Reported Missing Presumed Dead
by rooster dawn
Summary: Summary: On the way to an investigation Harm and Mac’s plane crashes. There are no survivors, but their bodies aren’t found.
1. Chapter 1

Story: _**Reported Missing Presumed Dead**_

_Author: Rooster Dawn_

_Pairing: Harm and Mac_

_Alternate Universe_

_Disclaimer: JAG is property of Belisarius productions, no copyright infringement intended. _

_Summary: On the way to an investigation Harm and Mac's plane crashes. There are no survivors, but their bodies aren't found._

_Part oneI have an investigation for you_

_0900 hours Monday_

_14 June 1999_

_Headquarters_

_A disturbing case came across the Admiral's desk. Weapons that had been purchased, signed for, and received at the armory of the Great Lakes Naval Training Command were missing. Also it seemed that the books didn't exactly balance. _

_The accounts at the Great Lakes Naval Training Command were short ten million dollars. Someone had been stealing munitions, money, or both. Someone in command was derelict in their duty. This had to be a major operation encompassing many people in the armory and the finance office._

"_Tiner, get me Rabb and MacKenzie!" ordered the Admiral._

"_Yes Sir." replied Jason._

_Jason walked over to Harm's office first. The Commander and Major usually were in the Commander's office in the morning and the Major's office in the afternoon. He heard their voices coming from the Commander's office._

_He smiled at the banter between them. They always seemed to be happy and having fun. Some day he hoped he would find someone to banter with like they had. He knocked on the door before entering._

"_What is it Tiner?" asked Harm._

"_The Admiral would like to see the Major and you Sir." replied Jason._

_Harm and Mac followed Jason to the Admiral's office. They knocked on the door and entered upon the command "Enter!"_

"_Have a seat Commander, Major. I received a folder on my desk this morning from Great Lakes Naval Training Command. It's a case involving misappropriation of funds and equipment." the Admiral began._

"How much money is missing?" asked Mac. She wondered how long the operation had been going on. It took time to set up a detail operation this big.

"What equipment was stolen?" asked Harm. The combat side of him was afraid of the damage that certain munitions could cause.

"Ten million dollars is missing from their account. It appears to have been taken over a period of time. Also missing from the command includes jeeps, munitions, and other materials needed to equip a militia or terrorist group.

_NCIS suspects someone in the motor pool, armory, and accounting to be responsible. The question is whether the missing equipment is truly missing or only missing on paper. Meaning that is it was never purchased, only made to look like it had with clever paperwork._

_The other alternative is the paperwork was put in twice. One set of paperwork to get the money and the other set of paperwork to buy munitions and equipment to sell on the black market. Either way it must be a big operation. _

_I'm sending you both to Great Lakes Naval Training Command to do a further investigation. We need to know who all the players are. We need to know the whole truth about who is involved and how high up the chain of command the problem goes."_

"Yes Sir!" replied Harm and Mac.

"_See Tiner about your travel arrangements." instructed the Admiral._

"_Yes Sir!" replied Harm and Mac as they got up and left the office._

_Twenty minutes later they were headed back to their apartment to pack a suitcase. This investigation appeared to be very big and would last more than a few days, perhaps a few weeks. The overnight bag they kept in their cars wouldn't be sufficient for this trip. _

_They would be leaving from Reagan. They would fly into Cleveland before changing to a smaller commuter plane that would take them to a small airport north of Chicago. They would be met by someone from the base upon they arrival to take them to Great Lakes Naval Training Command. _

_Harm picked Mac up at her apartment. He whistled when he saw her. She had changed into civilian garb. She was wearing jeans and a red sleeveless blouse. She had boots on and a white sweater draped over her shoulders._

_They weren't wearing uniforms on the flight. They didn't want to draw any unwanted attention while the traveled. They didn't want to alert anyone to their arrival in case they were watching for them. They got to the airport early and checked in._

_1200 hours_

_Reagan International _

_They boarded the plane. They were going to look over the case file on the trip. It shouldn't take them too long, most of the information they needed was with the NCIS agent at Great Lakes Naval Training Command._

_They would take a short nap on the flight. They assumed they were in for a long day. They might as well get some rest before they arrived._

_1500 hours_

_Cleveland airport _

_Two hours later they arrived in Cleveland where they had an hour stopover before boarding a small commuter plane carrying seventy people. It wasn't long before they were flying to a small airport north of Great Lakes Naval Training Command. _

_They were flying over the great lakes. It was impressive to see a lake so large. They were thirty minutes from touchdown when the plane began having engine trouble. Mac was concerned as the turbulence increase and the ride got very bumpy._

"_I think I'll go see the pilot and see if there is anything I can do." offered Harm._

"_Don't be gone too long Harm, I don't want to be here by myself if something bad happens." replied Mac. She had a foreboding sense that something was going to happen._

_Harm went up to one of the stewardesses. He told her he was a military pilot. He wanted to offer his assistance. She led him to the cockpit._

"_Hi, my name is Commander Rabb. I'm a Navy pilot. Is there anything I can do to help you?" asked Harm._

"_Not unless you can restart an engine that has flamed out. We lost an engine on the right side. We should be fine. This plane was designed to fly on one engine if necessary. We still have two. Besides we're only twenty five minutes from the airport." replied the pilot._

"_Do you mind if I stay here for awhile?" asked Harm. He loved being in the cockpit. It gave him a sense of control._

"_Sure, no problem. You can tell us one of your war stories." smiled the pilot._

_Ten minutes later the plane was hit by something. Harm surmised that it had to be a missile of some sort. He wanted to go back to sit with Mac and reassure her, but the pilot advised him not to go. He could feel the plane was beginning to break up. It wasn't safe to be moving around in the plane._

_There was screaming in the passenger's section. They had felt something hitting the plane's underbelly and the explosion that followed. The stewardess beside Mac felt scared._

"_What was that?" she screamed._

"_I think a missile has hit us." replied a shocked Mac. She was scared too. Where was Harm? Why wasn't he here with her. She didn't want to die alone without him._

"_Does that mean we're going to crash?" she asked Mac. _

_Mac had told her earlier that she was in the Marines and had traveled all over the world. She had survived some scary moments. They felt the plane buckling. It felt like the plane was breaking apart._

"_If we're lucky. I think the plane is going to break up before we hit the ground. I don't think we're going to survive." replied Mac as she tried to hold it together._

_But she couldn't. Harm wasn't there with her. She began to cry as she assumed the position Harm had taught her. It was the only method known to survive a crash. She felt a rush of cold air and bright light hit her._

_The plane was coming apart and there was nothing she could do. She closed her eyes and prayed to God to protect her and Harm. She prayed that they would soon be together whether here or in heaven. _

_She felt a weird sensation as if the plane broke in two. There was a sudden change in the angle of the plane lasting a few moments before they crashed into the lake. She lost consciousness as her head hit the seat in front of her._

_The plane skipped across the surface before coming to a stop twenty feet from shore. There was a gaping hole in front section where it had split from the front of the plane. Several rows of seats had fallen from the plane before impact. _

_In the cockpit the crew and Harm felt the sudden loss of the backend of the plane. The pilot and copilot tried to keep what was left of the plane level and the nose up, but they were losing altitude rapidly. _

_Harm assumed the position and readied himself for the crash that he knew was coming. He felt the plane leering to the right. He prayed that Mac was alright and that he would be too, but he knew that the odds were against them surviving._

_Harm lost consciousness when the nose of the plane hit the ground and skidded a quarter of a mile before hitting some trees. The nose of the plane crashed about thirty miles from fuselage._

_Part twoReport of the plane going down_

_Forest Northern Illinois_

_Mac woke up a little stun and woozy. She didn't know where she was. She looked around her and saw many people slumped forward in their seats. They looked like they were all dead. She unbuckled her seatbelt and stood up before sitting back down again._

_Her head felt like she was hung over and was spinning. She couldn't keep her head still. She rested for few minutes before trying to stand again. She managed to stand and walk over to the hole in the plane. She sighed in disbelief._

_She took off her shoes and jeans and hopped down into the water. It was only a few feet deep. She put her shoes and jeans back on when she got to shore. She looked around to see where she was. She looked for a land mark, but saw none._

_She decided to head south and followed the shoreline until she came upon a dirt road. She decided to follow it. She didn't know why, but she thought it might lead to somewhere where she could get help._

_She hiked along the dirt road for a ninety minutes before coming to a two lane highway. She walked south hoping that someone would come along and give her a ride._

_1800 hours_

_JAG Headquarters_

_Jason was in the bullpen area talking to one of the female petty officers when he saw a disturbing scene on the TV screen. There was a report of a commuter plane being shot down by a missile north of Chicago. _

_Fearing the worse he hurried to the Admiral's office. He had booked Commander Rabb and Major MacKenzie on a small commuter plane._

"_Sir! You need to turn to ZNN News." informed Jason._

_  
"What is it Tiner?" asked the Admiral. He was tired and was getting ready to leave for the day. He had had a tough afternoon with the SecNav. They always left him feeling exhausted._

_  
"A commuter plane was shot down Sir!" replied Jason as the Admiral put ZNN News on. "They think it was hit by a missile."_

_  
"Shortly before five o'clock this afternoon a small commuter plane flying out of Cleveland to Great Lakes Regional Airport was shot down by a missile. _

_No one knows who is responsible, but there have been rumors that a rogue militia unit has been acquiring munitions on the black market._

_When Search and Rescue arrived on the scene thirty minutes later they found the plane had split into at least two sections. The fuselage was on fire when they arrived. After they put out the fire they went inside to check on the passengers._

_They were all dead. Their bodies were charred beyond recognition. A helicopter search found the nose of the plane thirty miles away containing the cockpit crew. They were all dead. This is Chuck DePalmer signing off."_

"_Sir, that was the plane the Major MacKenzie and Commander Rabb were on." informed Jason after the bulletin was done._

_  
"Are you sure Tiner?" asked the Admiral._

_  
"Yes Sir." he replied._

_Somehow the Admiral thought this had something to do with the case he had sent Harm and Mac on to investigate. The wrong people might have known that they were coming. _

_They were probably smart enough to figure out what plane they were traveling on to get to Great Lakes Naval Training Command. It was the only reason why anyone would shoot down that particular plane with Harm and Mac aboard._

_Northern Illinois_

_It wasn't long before a truck driver named Sam Peters stopped to give Mac a ride. No one would be walking here, something must have happened. They were thirty miles from the nearest town. _

_He asked her where she was heading, but she didn't have an answer for him. She didn't know where she was nor could she remember who she was._

_Mac looked like she had been in some kind of accident to Sam. She had several bruises on her head along with some scrapes and cuts. He decided to take her to the nearest town. There was a hospital there. _

_He stopped at Ethyl's Diner first. It was where all the truck drivers stopped. Ethyl cooked the best meals in the state and the desserts weren't half bad either. She was like a mom to all of them. He figured that Ethyl would be able to take care of the young woman._

_Small cabin in Northern Illinois_

_at the second crash site_

_Doctor Amanda Valentine was on vacation. She wanted to get away from the hustle and bustle of the hospital for a couple of weeks to rejuvenate herself. She decided to stay in a cabin in the woods that her father used to take her when she was young._

_They would go fishing, hiking, and canoeing. It was a lot of fun. She didn't do many of those activities any more, only hiking. For her it was the peace and quiet that the woods offered that she enjoyed the most now. _

_There was nobody around for miles. It was perfect. But that afternoon her peace and tranquility was disrupted. She heard a loud noise. It sounded like a bomb going off. Of course her only frame of reference was the old war movies that she liked to watch growing up._

_She looked up in the air and saw a plane coming down. It looked like it was going to crash. It looked weird though, she thought she saw only half a plane. That was impossible or so she thought._

_She heard the crash. It didn't seem to be very far away. She decided to go and investigate the crash. Maybe she could treat the survivors. When she got there all she could see was the front part of the plane. There were some flames coming from the engines._

_She decided to look quickly inside the plane. She didn't find any one alive. She then checked cockpit. The only one alive was Harm. He was unconscious and had a broken leg from what she could tell. _

_She quickly made a stretcher to move him back to her cabin two miles away from the crash site. She took him back to her cabin where she had supplies to treat him. She set Harms leg and splinted it. She gave him some antibiotics to treat any possible infection._

_Search and Rescue_

_A helicopter was sent out from the base to help with the search and rescue. It didn't take them very long before they found the first crash site. The pilots were shocked at what they found._

_They radioed the State Police about what they found. They gave them the GPS coordinates and told them they were going to look for the second part of the plane._

_The State Police were shocked to hear that plane had been shot down and was now in at least two pieces. They sent an emergency crew to the scene and had fire trucks sent to the scene to put out the fire._

_The emergency personnel were shocked at what they found at the scene. They notice that the plane has been split in two. They put out the fire before going inside to check for survivors, but there were none to be found._

_The helicopter search for second part of plane. It took awhile but they found it thirty miles away. They sent the GPS coordinates to the State Police. They sent another emergency crew and fire trucks to the second crash site. _

_They quickly put out the fire and checked the front of the plane and the cockpit for survivors. They didn't find anyone alive. They notified the proper governmental agencies that would be responsible for cleanup and taking care of the bodies._


	2. Chapter 2

Story: Reported Missing Presumed Dead

Author: Rooster Dawn

Pairing: Harm and Mac

Alternate Universe

Disclaimer: JAG is property of Belisarius productions, no copyright infringement intended. 

Summary: On the way to an investigation Harm and Mac's plane crashes. There are no survivors, but their bodies aren't found.

Part three Finding a way back

2100 hours

JAG Headquarters

The Admiral sat back in his chair after watching the ZNN News report again. He was in a state of shock. His two best people were dead. They were like family to him. He was going to have to talk with the SecNav.

He had received a preliminary report from NCIS that the plane had been shot down by a missile. It was the same type that had been reported missing just days ago. Who was he going to send replace Harm and Mac to conduct the investigations? 

Most of the people he had on staff were good in the courtroom, but they weren't very well equip when it concerned investigations. This case was too important and needed someone highly skilled in conducting difficult investigations.

He would need to get someone from outside headquarters, but whom? He didn't know anyone. He would have to consult with other commands to find someone suitable.

Ethyl's diner

Sam took Mac inside the diner with him. He had asked Mac if she was hungry. She had to think for a moment, her head was still in a fog, but she said yes. She didn't have any money though. 

It seemed that she had forgotten her purse and pocketbook when she left the plane. She had been dazed by the concussion she had suffered. She wasn't aware of what happened to her or remember being on a plane.

Sam told her not to worry. The people here took care of those in need. Sam talked to Ethyl. He explained to her that he had picked Mac up wandering on the highway north of town. She appeared to have been in an accident.

Ethyl gave Mac the house special; meatloaf, mash potatoes, and green beans. After Mac had finished eating dinner Ethyl took Mac to the hospital to have her checked out. She knew concussions could be serious. 

Her son had almost died several years ago when he suffered a concussion playing football. They went to the emergency room where they met Dr Boone.

"My name is Dr Boone. How may I assist you Miss ....."

"I can't remember my name. I remember waking up. My head was hurting really bad. It was spinning. I almost fainted from the dizziness I had when I stood up. My chest and abdomen feel bruise. Ethyl says that I have some bruising on my face, but I can't feel it. My arms seem to hurt too." replied Mac.

"Sounds like you might have suffered a concussion. Were you in an accident? Bruises on one's chest and abdomen usually are a sign of being in a auto accident and being held in place by the seat belts. Let me check you out." smiled Dr Boone.

He could see that this woman was very beautiful even with all the bruising. He noticed that there wasn't a wedding band on her hand. He would have to have lunch or dinner at Ethyl's Diner in the near future. Maybe ..... just maybe .....

"I don't know, I woke up and found myself in the woods. I followed a dirt path to the highway where I got a ride." replied Mac.

The doctor gave her a thorough exam and did an ultrasound to check for internal injuries. He also did a MRI to check for a concussion. Except for the bruising he didn't find anything wrong. 

"I want to keep you for a few days for observation. You suffered a serious concussion. Amnesia is a sign of that. You should be under medical care. If everything is okay in the a few days Ethyl can take you back to the diner. Do you have a name I can assigned to your case file?" asked Dr Boone.

"Mackenzie, I think my name is Mackenzie. It's the only name that seems to come to mind." replied Mac though she really didn't know what her name was.

A couple of days later the doctor checked Mac out. She seemed to be feeling much better although she still didn't remember anything. He told Mac that he wanted to see her in a week to make sure she was healing properly and that she didn't suffer any after effects from the concussion.

Ethyl picked her up and took her back to the diner. She had living quarters behind the diner. It had two bedrooms. One of them use to belong to her son who had long ago moved away.

Wednesday 

16 June 1999

JAG Headquarters

A couple of days later the Admiral was sitting in his office. He had finished reading the latest NCIS report. He was shocked at what he read. He still couldn't believe that a missile had shot down the plane.

That it had caused the plane to split in two was unbelievable. How was that possible? No wonder there weren't any survivors. There were seventy passengers listed in the manifest. Sixty five bodies had been recovered. 

Five bodies were still missing. Ten bodies had been found strewn across the lake not far from shore. It was assumed that the other five bodies suffered the same fate. They may have washed up on shore anywhere or sunk to the bottom of the lake. 

Many of the bodies had been charred making it almost impossible to identify. It would take months to identify everyone if it was at all possible. He had a tough job to do. He had to tell his people that Harm and Mac were dead. 

He was sure the rumor mill had already spread the word of their deaths, but he had an obligation to tell them the truth about Harm and Mac. It wasn't something he wanted to do, but it had to be done.

Forest in Northern Illinois

0900 hours

Saturday 

19 June 1999

Amanda hoped any infection wouldn't be too bad because she didn't have anything stronger than what she carried in her first aid kit. Harm had slept for five days before waking up. During this time his leg became infected. 

Amanda began to worry. If he wasn't treated soon he could die. The man needed stronger antibiotics than she had, but she couldn't move him, he was too big for her to move. Her car was ten miles away over rugged terrain. 

She didn't know what to do. She didn't have a phone and the nearest town was over thirty miles away. It did have a hospital. She didn't want to leave him, he could die before she got back with help. 

She finally decided to leave after Harm assured her that he wouldn't die on her. He had a sense that he had survived worse crises in his lifetime. Amanda had to agree. She had examined him to see if he had any other injuries. 

She had noticed many scars on his body. It appeared to her that he had been operated on several times. His back was the primary site. With his assurance that he wouldn't die, she took off to get help.

She hiked back to her car and droved it to town and to the hospital where she worked. It took her almost four hours to get there. She hoped that they could get back to the cabin before it got too late. She didn't want Harm to spend another night in the cabin.

She talked with the emergency room doctor about Harm's situation. She arranged with Emergency Services for extra supplies and stronger antibiotics. The EMT's went with her back to the cabin. 

It had taken another four hours. It was nearing 1700 hours. They were going to have to hustle if they were going to get out of the woods before dark. They hooked Harm up to a stronger antibiotic and got him ready to transport back to the hospital.

During the examination Harm told them that he didn't remember anything that happened to him or his name. The EMT decided to call him Henry. It was his brother's name. He had been killed in Bosnia.


	3. Chapter 3

Story: Reported Missing Presumed Dead

Author: Rooster Dawn

Pairing: Harm and Mac

Alternate Universe

Disclaimer: JAG is property of Belisarius productions, no copyright infringement intended.

Summary: On the way to an investigation Harm and Mac's plane crashes. There are no survivors, but their bodies aren't found.

Part four What is the future

Wednesday

28 July 1999

Ethyl's Diner

Mac didn't know who she was nor where she was from. Ethyl gave Mac a job working as waitress and a place to stay. She had a kind heart. She didn't want Mac to be homeless when she was in such a vulnerable state.

She hoped that given enough time Mac might regain her memory. Mac was such a beautiful young woman. The more time she spent with her the more she was impress. Mac seemed to be an intuitive and intelligent person. It wasn't long before they were good friends.

Bert's garage

Harm stayed in the hospital for two weeks to recover from the infection. It had been very bad. If they had waited another day Harm might have died. During this time Amanda looked in on him everyday.

She was attracted to Harm. He was a good looking man. She was looking to have a man in her life. She wanted to start a family before she got too old. Harm looked like a good candidate to her. She invited him to stay at her place after he was relief while he recovered.

When he had recovered enough to walk unassisted he got a job as a mechanic at Bert's Garage. He liked cars and working with his hands. Besides there weren't too many other job opportunities in town. They were living in a small town.

One day Harm was out for a walk and ended up at Ethyl's Diner. He had heard it was one of the finest places to eat in town. He decided to have lunch there. He went into the diner and sat at the counter where Mac was there to wait on him.

She greeted him with a beautiful smile. It was a smile so beautiful he felt a fuzzy feeling in his heart. He didn't believe that he had ever seen a smile so beautiful. He in turn gave her one of his best smiles formerly known as a flyboy smile.

Mac almost swooned when she saw his smile. She couldn't believe that someone so gorgeous had come into the diner. Every other man that she served was ..... well they weren't very pretty. Some would say they were as ugly as a dog.

Harm began eating breakfast and lunch at the diner everyday so that he could see her. Seeing her made him feel good. It made him forget that he didn't remember who he was. When he was with her he didn't care.

It wasn't long before he began asking her to dinner. Mac was happy to accept. She liked being with him. He was so different from everyone else in town. It was like he was an officer and a gentleman the way he treated her. 

Tuesday

10 August 1999

Ethyl's Diner

Amanda began to wonder what going on with Harm. They used to have breakfast and dinner together. Now he was gone before she got up in the morning. He didn't come home till late some nights. What was going on?

Harm had told her that he was eating breakfast and lunch at the diner in town and some nights he went out to dinner with friends. He didn't tell her about Mac. If he did then he probably would have to move out of her house. 

He wasn't ready to do that yet. He had just started working, he hadn't saved up any money yet to get his own place. Besides, he liked Amanda. She was a good friend. He still was unsure of himself and she gave him stability as he recovered.

Amanda decided to visit the diner one day. She had heard that it was a good place to eat. She had never been there herself. She usually ate lunch in the hospital cafeteria. There had to be a reason why Harm was eating so many meals there. 

What was the attraction? She walked into the diner and took a seat. It wasn't long before Mac was standing before her waiting for her to order. She gave Amanda a menu and told her what the house specials were for the day.

Amanda didn't have to wonder what the attraction was anymore, it was this woman. She was very beautiful. Her smile was out of this world. How could she compete with someone as beautiful as this woman?

She ordered the lunch special. She was served a few minutes later. She wondered who this woman was. Where had she come from? Why hadn't she heard anything about her before? She thought she knew most of the people in town.

She had to admit the meal was very good. She could understand why Henry came here to eat lunch. The food was worth going out of one's way for, but as good as it was she was sure the waitress was the real reason Henry came here to eat.

Saturday

14 August 1999

Amanda's house

Amanda wondered what to do. She was losing Harm or so she thought. Why was he still living there with her if he was seeing another woman? But was he seeing another woman? Why was she jealous, she had no claims on him?

She needed to find out. Did she have a chance to be with Harm? They needed to talk. Today would be preferable. When he came home from work they would talk.

"We need to have a talk Henry." began Amanda after Harm had grabbed a beer from the frig.

"What is it Amanda, you look a little distraught?" replied Harm.

"Why are you here Henry?" asked Amanda.

"You asked me to stay with you after I was release from the hospital." replied Harm wondering what was wrong.

"You never eat breakfast with me anymore. You're usually gone before I get up in the morning." wailed Amanda. 

"I have a lot of work to do at the garage Amanda. I like getting an early start. I know how hard you work. I know you need your sleep. I'm not trying to avoid you Amanda." replied Harm. He hadn't realized that Amanda had gotten so attached to him.

"I like starting my day with you Henry. If you're not here in the morning then I don't get to see you until late in the day. Even then you're not always here after work. You go out with your friends. Aren't I one of your friends?" whimpered Amanda. 

"You're my best friend Amanda. I owe you my life, but our hours are so different. I usually spend at least an hour working around the house everyday, sometimes outside, sometimes inside." replied Harm.

"You do?" asked Amanda. She thought that some things were different although she wasn't quite sure what they were. 

"Yes Ma'am. If we take a walk outside you will noticed the flower gardens that I have weeded, the flowers I have planted, and the new gardens I have put in. You didn't think that they appeared all on their own?" asked Harm. 

He could see a change in her demeanor. The strain of the day was ebbing away and a look of contentment was appearing.

"Yes, they're very beautiful Henry. I also noticed the stone walkway you put in leading to the patio." smiled Amanda. 

"And indoors I have replaced all your wall plugs, put dimmer switches in all the rooms. I have painted several of the downstairs rooms. I fixed the garbage disposal unit and the dishwasher. I've gotten your clothe dryer working to peak efficiency." smiled Harm.

"You've been pretty busy Henry, I'm sorry. I hadn't realized all the things you've done around here. I just miss seeing you everyday." sighed Amanda. 

"It's alright Amanda, I've enjoyed doing the repairs and gardening. It gives me a sense of purpose." smiled Harm.

Their talk seemed to satisfy Amanda. Harm made an attempt to have breakfast with once a week during the next several months to placate her. Before he could move out of her house he had to save up some money and be self sufficient.

Until that time arrived he wanted to keep her happy. She had afterall saved his life and taken him in. She didn't have to do that, but that didn't mean that he would be beholden to her for the rest of his life either.

He would continue to see Mackenzie. She was the light of his life. He wanted to spend more time with her. Soon it would be a reality as he gained self sufficiency.

Over the next several months Harm and Mac spent a lot of time together. They would go out several nights a week. One night it would be bowling, another night it would be dancing. They loved the time they spent together.

Part five

Thursday

25 November 1999

Admiral's home

It had been more than five months since the reported deaths of Sarah MacKenzie and Harmon Rabb Jr. The morale of the office had been quite low during this time. They seemed to be n a funk that wouldn't go away.

The two officers that the Admiral had brought in to complete the investigation in which Harm and Mac had died, had stayed on to take their place at JAG. They were two young lieutenants who had a degree in criminal investigation to go along with their law degrees.

They were very good, almost as good as Harm and Mac. They just lack the combat naval experience and the right mindset. It had taken a couple of months for the Admiral's instructions to sink in. They were supposed to be looking for the truth, not for someone to blame.

One always got more cooperation from the personnel involved if you weren't looking to prosecute them. Finding the truth meant there would be less chance of the incident happening again. 

Harriet went into the reserves after having her baby. Bud was reassigned after he completed his law degree. He was serving on the Patrick Henry. He had been replaced at JAG by Lieutenant Loren Singer, an up and coming lawyer.

The Admiral decided to have the staff over at Thanksgiving in honor of Harm and Mac. He thought it would help the morale of the office if everyone was able to honor them as one of their family.

They could reminisce and tell war stories of Harm and Mac's adventures. He invited all their close friends, Tom Boone and Jack Keeter to name a couple.

Saturday

25 December 1999

Delmonico's Italian Restaurant

They had been seeing each other for six months. Their love was growing stronger and stronger every day. Harm had bought an engagement ring and was going to ask Mac to marry him. He was a little skittish. 

He believed that she loved him as much as he loved her, but still, asking someone to marry you was a big step, a scary step. He decided to take her to the best restaurant in town, Delmonico's.

Mac loved Italian food and there was a dance floor to dance on. It was the perfect place to ask her to marry him he thought.

"Thank you Henry for asking me to dinner. I always like coming here to eat. The food is great and the dancing quite divine." smiled Mac.

"I have a gift for you and a question to ask of you." smile Harm. He could see that Mac was happy. He hoped to make her even happier.

"You do? I though we exchanged all our gifts this morning." replied Mac with a wonderful beautiful smile. 

It was so special that Harm almost forgot to say what he wanted to say. This amused her of course. She could never believe that she had such an affect on him.

"Yes ma'am. Mackenzie Smith, would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" proposed Harm as he held out the ring to her.

A look of total surprise and happiness appeared on Mac's face. Henry loved her as much as she loved him. She was so happy. She couldn't wait till tell Ethyl.

"Yes Henry, I'll marry you." replied Mac as Harm put the ring on her finger.

Sunday

14 May 2000

St Mary's Church

A few months later Harm and Mac got married in the local church, Saint Mary's. It was a beautiful wedding as there were flowers everywhere with roses being the prominent flower of choice. 

All their friends attended. They had a good time eating and dancing at the reception. Everyone was expected to dance. Amanda was a little sad. She had hoped at one time that she would have been the one marrying Harm.

They decided to honeymoon in Washington D.C. paid for by their friends who all contributed to the honeymoon fund. They toured all the historical sites of Washington ending up at the Wall.

"What is it Henry?" asked Mac.

"I don't know. Somehow I know this place. It has a special meaning for me. I can't remember what it is." he replied as they continue to walk along the wall until they came to his father's name.

"Harmon Rabb, MIA." said Harm as a fog that been clouding his mind for more than six months began to recede.

"That name sounds familiar Henry. I feel like I know that name too." replied Mac as the fog began to clear from her memory too.

"He was my father. My name isn't Henry, it's Harm." explained Harm as he began to realize who he was even though he still didn't remember being in the Navy or being a lawyer.

"Your name, your name is Sarah MacKenzie. I knew you before I lost my memory." continued Harm.

"Sarah! I like the sound of that name. Somehow it seems right. Sarah!" smiled Mac.

They rejoiced together as they walked back to their hotel. When they got back to the hotel they asked the desk clerk for the name of a restaurant they might patronize for fine Italian cuisine. 

He gave the name of a small out of the way restaurant that Harm and Mac use to frequent many times before. When they reached the restaurant they were greeted by Susan, the hostess.

"Commander Rabb, Major MacKenzie. It's so nice to see you again. It has been a very long time. Do you want your usual table?" asked Susan.

"You know us?" asked a surprised Harm. Even though he and Mac had discovered who they were, as in what their real names were, they still didn't know who they were.

"Yes Sir, you and the Major use to come in here several times a month together, but I haven't seen either of you here in almost a year. You two were the best looking couple in the place.

I thought that maybe you both might have transferred out of Washington since you both are in the military." replied Susan.

"We're in the military? What did we do?" asked Harm.

"You're both lawyers. The Major was in the Marines and you were in the Navy. I don't understand why you are asking me these questions. Don't you know who you are?" asked Susan a bit confused.

"We were in an accident last summer. We don't remember anything. In fact up to an hour ago we didn't even remember our own names." explained Harm.

"Wow! That's amazing Sir! I glad to see you again. If you like, when I get some free time I will write down some information about you and the Major and give it to you before you leave. 

The two of you are pretty well known around here in Washington. You have made the top ten list three times as the most influential couple in Washington." smiled Susan.

"Thank you, we would appreciate that." replied Harm.

Harm and Mac were shown to their table. After looking over the menu they ordered their meal and something to drink. While they were waiting for dinner they began a conversation.

"Do you think the reason why we chose to come here on our honeymoon is because Washington is our home?" asked Mac.

"I don't know Sarah. Somehow being here does feel familiar, especially being at the wall. Maybe when Susan comes by with the information everything will begin to make more sense." replied Harm.

"We should go to the library tomorrow and do a people search on the internet. We know our names now. We know we were in the military. Maybe we can find out more about ourselves. It might help us to remember more." smiled Mac.

"To think that we ended up fifteen hundred miles away from where we lived, lost our memories, but somehow found each other. God must have been watching over us." agreed Harm.

Wednesday

17 May 2000

Washington D.C.

The next day Harm and Mac went to the library and did a people search on Sarah MacKenzie and Harmon Rabb. They were surprised at what they found. Susan had been right about a lot of things.

They were a powerful team in JAG. She was in fact a marine and he was a squid. He had also flown tomcats. That didn't surprise Mac since Harm had always been very confident and self assure about himself. 

There were no shortage of news stories about their many accomplishments together. There were many court cases, adventures, investigations, and social events. 

"I guess we were quite famous Harm." smiled Mac.

"Yeah, I guess Susan was right. We could spend the next few weeks here reading all the stories about us. I wish there was some way we could get a print out of all the stories. It might help us remember better who we are." sighed Harm.

"Maybe there is Harm. We could find out where JAG Headquarters is. I'm sure someone there could get us all the pertinent information." replied Mac. She printed out a list of internet postings they wanted to read.

They continue on with their reading until Mac came across a disturbing article. It felt like she had seen a ghost. She couldn't move. She couldn't say anything. When Harm noticed that she was not moving he stopped what he was doing.

"What's the matter Sarah? Breathe!" asked Harm with concerned.

"It's ..... It's ..... this article Harm. It says we're dead. It says we died in a terrible airplane crash last summer. The plane was shot down by a militia group or terrorist. There were no survivors." stuttered Mac as she felt like crying.

Harm read through the article. He too was shocked at what he was reading. How was it possible that something like this could happen? This kind of thing didn't happen in America.

"I guess that explains a few things. It's no wonder why we don't remember anything." sighed Harm.

"Do you think we should still go to JAG Headquarters? They think we're dead. Would they believe us if we showed up there?" asked Mac.

"I think it's something that we have to do Sarah especially after what happen. We could have family out there somewhere who think we are dead, not to mention friends and coworkers." replied Harm


	4. Chapter 4

Story: Reported Missing Presumed Dead

Author: Rooster Dawn

Pairing: Harm and Mac

Alternate Universe

Disclaimer: JAG is property of Belisarius productions, no copyright infringement intended.

Summary: On the way to an investigation Harm and Mac's plane crashes. There are no survivors, but their bodies aren't found.

Part six The Beginning of Recovery

Wednesday

24 May 2000

JAG Headquarters

Harm and Mac spent the next week finding out everything they could about JAG and the people who served there, that is, what kind of people worked there. They found out that Headquarters had some of the finest lawyers in the Navy and Marines serving there.

Most of the support staff were Navy, but the security guard contingent was made up of Marines. JAG was under the Command of Admiral AJ Chedewiggin. He had been there four years. They studied the ranks of the Navy and Marines.

Finally they felt comfortable about going to JAG to find out more about their past and who they were. They were hopeful that someone or something would jog their memory.

They walked into the bullpen area. There were many people running around. They could see some offices off to the side. It looked familiar to them. It almost felt like home.

A young petty officer walked up to them and asked "May I help you?" She was newly assigned to Headquarters. She was lucky if she knew the names of the people she worked with never mind someone she had never met before who were supposed to be dead.

"We're here to see the Admiral." replied Mac.

"Is he expecting you Ma'am." asked the petty officer.

"No petty officer. We've come for a visit. He's an old friend. I'm sure he will want to see us." replied Mac. She wasn't exactly lying she thought.

They walked over to Jason's desk. Nothing happened at JAG that he wasn't privy to since he was the Admiral's yeoman. He almost fell over when he saw them standing there in front of his desk. They were supposed to be dead he thought.

"They're here to see the Admiral, Jason. They say they're friends of his." reported the young petty officer.

"Commander! Major! You're suppose to be dead!" Jason managed to croak out.

"That's why we're here petty officer. We're here to clear up some misconceptions." replied Harm.

"Sir, There's two people here to see you Sir." buzzed Jason.

"I'm busy Tiner, tell them to come back tomorrow." bellowed the Admiral. He thought he had told Tiner he wasn't interested in seeing anyone this afternoon.

"Sir, I think you're going to want to see them." Jason insisted.

"God damm! Why can't anyone do what I asked them to do anymore." mumbled the Admiral. "Send them in Tiner."

"You can go in now Sir, Ma'am." directed Jason. "Its good to see you again."

Harm and Mac went inside and stood in front of the Admiral's desk. The Admiral was pretending to be busy reading something on his desk. He would make the intruders of his peacefulness wait until he was damm well ready to talk with them.

He waited several minutes before looking up. He was shocked to see Harm and Mac standing there in front of him. What the hell! How could it be? No one could have survived that plane crash. At least that was what he was told. He had seen the pictures.

Well maybe Rabb, he had nine lives like a cat. Nothing seemed to kill him. It wasn't surprising that he would have found a way to save MacKenzie too while he was at it.

"Commander, Major, how is it possible that the two of you are alive? The plane you were traveling in was hit by a missile and split into two pieces before crashing and killing everyone aboard." asked the Admiral.

"Sir, we didn't know anything about a plane being shot down except for what we have read about it the other day." began Harm.

"We lost our memory Sir. We don't remember anything about our past before the crash." continued Mac.

"It wasn't until we were at the Wall last week and I saw my father's name that I remember my name and Sarah's." added Harm.

"We went to an Italian restaurant for dinner and the hostess there knew us. She told us that we were in the military and a little about who we were." continued Mac.

"Delmonico's." observed the Admiral.

The Admiral's head was beginning to spin like it always did when they tag teamed him. He felt a migraine coming on. How was it possible that they didn't know who they were yet their behavior was all so familiar? 

How was it that they didn't know who they were, yet they somehow were together ready to give him a migraine and an ulcer.

"We've spent the last few days in the library on the internet looking up information on us." informed Harm.

"There was no way we could read all the information on us Sir, there were over a thousands sites." added Mac. She could see that the Admiral was becoming agitated. He had a constipated look on his face.

"So you decided to come here?" asked a puzzled Admiral. What did they expect from him?

"Yes Sir, we thought someone here might be able to help us, maybe print out some of the news stories or we might see something or someone that might help us remember who we are." sighed Harm.

The Admiral buzzed Jason. "Tiner, get Roberts in here!"

"Sir, he doesn't work here anymore. You transferred him to the Patrick Henry. last year." replied Jason.

"Get me Singer then. She'll be perfect for the task I have in mind." ordered the Admiral with a sly smile. 

The lieutenant was a good lawyer, but sometimes she was a little too full of herself. She would find this task demeaning, but she would do.

"You two should be checked out at Bethesda. They have some of the best doctors in the world who treat head traumas. Gunny Sergeant Galindez can take you there. By the time you're finished there I should have the information you need."

"By the way Harm where have you been? How did the two of you end up together if you didn't remember who she was? And how did you end up here in Washington?" asked the Admiral.

"I think I will start at the end and work backwards Sir. Sarah and I are here on our honeymoon. We got married ten days ago." began Harm.

"Congratulations Harm, Sarah. Everyone around here wondered how long it would take you to take your head out of your six and asked Sarah to marry you." smiled the Admiral. 

Sarah smiled, they must be soul mates, how else would they have found each other. From the first time she saw Harm she knew they belonged together.

"We were together before the crash?" asked Mac.

"Not in the manner in which you're talking about. But everyone could tell that there was something between you. So how is it that you ended up here Harm?" asked the Admiral.

"I don't really know Sir, it was somewhere we thought we needed to be. The community that we lived in is very patriotic. They believe in helping those in need. They have a huge sense of pride to being an American. 

I guess when you feel that way, visiting the nation's capitol is the logical place to go if you have the opportunity." replied Harm.

"You don't suppose Sir that we might be able to visit where we lived when we were here at Headquarters?" ask Mac. "It might help us remember something."

"I'm sure that can be arrange Sarah. I believe that Harm's step father secured the apartments you were living in for the next ten years. I can have Gunny take you there after you've been checked out at Bethesda." replied the Admiral.

"Sir, Lieutenant Singer and Gunny Galindez are here." buzzed Jason.

"Send them in Tiner." ordered the Admiral.

"Lieutenant, I need you to find all the information on Commander Harmon Rabb Jr. and Major Sarah MacKenzie. Have everything printed up by 0900 hours tomorrow. 

Gunny, I need you to take Commander Rabb and Major MacKenzie to Bethesda. They need to be checked out by some neurologist. They suffered from a head trauma last year. It seems that they haven't fully recovered."


	5. Chapter 5

Story: Reported Missing Presumed Dead

Author: Rooster Dawn

Pairing: Harm and Mac

Alternate Universe

Disclaimer: JAG is property of Belisarius productions, no copyright infringement intended.

Summary: On the way to an investigation Harm and Mac's plane crashes. There are no survivors, but their bodies aren't found.

Part seven Whole Again

Thursday

25 May 2000

Bethesda

Harm and Mac went to Bethesda to have some tests run. It was an arduous two day process including seeing a Psychiatrist to determine if there was anything wrong both physically and psychologically. 

All the test came back negative although the neurologist confirmed that they had suffered a serious head trauma in the last year. He believed that their memories would come back in time. 

He was pleased to hear that going to the Wall had allowed them to at least remember who they were. A good first step on the road to recovery. 

The Psychiatrist however believed that they were repressing a bad memory or event in their past similar to people being involved in automobile accidents when they were seriously hurt.

Harm and Mac confirmed to the Psychiatrist that according to news stories that they had read they were on their way to investigate a case of stolen munitions and theft of millions of dollars. The plane had been shot down and crashed.

Upon further discussions they told her that they must have been separated because they didn't see each other again until a month later. 

"Tell me about your background in the Navy Harm. Were you always a lawyer?" asked the Psychiatrist. 

"From what I've read I was a fighter pilot when I first join the Navy. I suffered a ramp strike and couldn't fly anymore. I became a lawyer after that." replied Harm.

"What about you Sarah, have you always been a lawyer?" asked the Psychiatrist. 

"I was a public affairs officer before becoming a lawyer. From what I understand I am fluent in more than seven languages." replied Sarah.

"Have you tried speaking any of these languages?" asked the Psychiatrist. 

She was interested in whether or not she still retained the skill to speak other languages even though she didn't know who she was. If yes, then maybe they still knew how to be lawyers and could continue in their profession and also stay in the military.

"No, but I do seem to understand some of my customers who weren't speaking English though I wasn't aware of it at the time." said Sarah.

"How long had you been working together?" asked the Psychiatrist. 

"We had been working together for three years." replied Sarah.

"Were you a couple before the accident?" asked the Psychiatrist. They were married now. How was that different than before the loss of their memory? 

"No Ma'am. It seems I was seeing someone else before the trip though the Admiral did say we behaved like a married couple when we were together." answered Harm.

"So you both worked together and were very close. After the plane crash you both woke up alone without the other with you. Why do you think that was?" asked the Psychiatrist. She was beginning to sense what might have been the cause of their memory loss. 

"If I had to guess it might have had something to do with me being a pilot. I may have been out of my seat, maybe in the cockpit. The woman that found me said she found me in the front half of the plane." answered Harm.

"I see, maybe that's what has caused the memory loss. You had just suffered a major catastrophic event and when you needed the other the most, they weren't there for you. 

Your thought process was that the other was dead and your mind couldn't deal with the loss. So instead of dealing with the loss your minds repressed the event and everything related to it." summarized the Psychiatrist.

"I think you have taken the first step in the process of remembering who you are. You remember your name, you have visited your place of work, and you have done some research in who you are. 

If it is at all possible you should visit the places where you lived before the plane crash. It has been shown in studies that the more intimate the memory the sooner the memories come back. Being home can be the greatest restorer of one's memory than anything else." summarized the Psychiatrist.

Mac's apartment

After Harm and Mac left Bethesda Gunny took them back to JAG to pick up the information about their lives and their service records. There was five boxes filled to the top. The Admiral asked them how their visit went at Bethesda.

They told him that they had recovered completely physically, but they were psychologically scarred after the plane crash when they woke up and the other wasn't there. It was believed that it was their brain's coping by repressing the memory that the other might be dead.

The Admiral had nodded in agreement. He knew many marines and squids who had repressed what had happened to them over in Vietnam after they returned to the states. He told Harm and Mac to take the next week off and come back to see him after the holiday 5 June.

They ordered some Chinese food before sitting down to review the papers that they had gotten from the Admiral. Some of the stories were familiar. Some of them were consistent with the other stories that they had read.

Nothing seemed to jump out at them until they came across a file telling them about their trip to Russia in search of his father. They began to relive the trip which ended with Mac translating the words of a Russian woman who had loved his father.

They saw the pictures of them dancing at several formal balls. They could see the love between them even then. They were soul mates. Mac had seen some photo albums in the apartment while they waited for the food to be delivered.

Inside the album they saw many pictures of them together doing everything imaginable from holding baby AJ to ballroom dancing at a formal event. There were many other activities they were together in all with the same look of love between them.

"Do you remember the nights these pictures were taken?" asked Mac. 

Her memories were coming back. The Psychiatrist had been right about them blocking out the pain of a love one not being there when they were needed and thought to be dead. She could see that he had never abandoned her. She had been lost, but he had found her.

"I do, I thought I was the luckiest man alive holding you in my arms." replied Harm.

"Why didn't you ever say anything Harm?" asked Mac.

"I was afraid that you might not feel the same way. I would rather have you in my life as a friend rather than losing you. I love you Sarah." explained Harm. 

"I love you too Harm." replied Mac as they shared a kiss.

The cell phone that Sarah had brought with her from Wisconsin rang. It was from Ethyl. Mac wondered what she wanted. Then again it had been almost two weeks since they had left. She was probably wondering when she was coming home.

"Hello Ethyl, this Mackenzie speaking." greeted Mac.

"Hi Mackenzie, I am calling to see how your honeymoon is going and to see when you're coming back." replied Ethyl.

"The honeymoon has been interesting. We've discovered a few things about ourselves while we're been here. One of which is that my real name is Sarah MacKenzie and Henry's name is Harmon Rabb Jr. We also figured out why we decided to come here to Washington DC.

It's where we're from. We actually knew each other before we lost our memories. There's a lot more I need to tell you Ethyl, but it can wait until I see you again." informed Mac.

"Are you coming back here?" asked Ethyl. Mac was like the daughter she never had. She would feel very sad if Mac was to leave.

"We'll be back soon Ethyl, but we won't be staying. Washington is our home. We have a lot of friends here and it's where we belong. Harm and I will never be able to thank you and everyone enough for taking care of us during our time of need." replied Mac.

"It was no trouble Sarah, it's the proper thing to do. See you when you come back. And remember Sarah, you will always be welcomed." cried Ethyl.

After she turned off the phone there was a look of sadness in her eyes. Harm was a little concerned. He wondered what was wrong.

"Are you okay Sarah?" asked Harm.

"Yeah, I was just thinking about all our friends in Wisconsin that we will be leaving behind. They took us in, made us feel welcome. It will be hard not to see them anymore." wailed Mac.

"That's true, but we had a great life before the crash and before we lost our memories. It will be better now because we love each other and we're married." smiled Harm as he tried to reassure her.

"Are we married Harm? Mackenzie Smith and Henry Jones are married, but they aren't us." argued Mac.

"That may be true, but it is easily remedied. I can called the academy and find out when the chapel is available. We can get married again, this time before our families and friends. I love you Sarah." smiled Harm.

"I suppose we should let the Admiral know that we've recovered our memories." sighed Mac.

"Yes, but it can wait until Monday. Let's go to bed Mrs. Rabb." ordered Harm.

"I like the sound of that, Mrs. Rabb." whispered Mac,


	6. Chapter 6

Story: Reported Missing Presumed Dead

Author: Rooster Dawn

Pairing: Harm and Mac

Alternate Universe

Disclaimer: JAG is property of Belisarius productions, no copyright infringement intended.

Summary: On the way to an investigation Harm and Mac's plane crashes. There are no survivors, but their bodies aren't found.

part eight

Monday

29 May 2000

Admiral's home

Harm and Mac were going to go into the office Monday, but they remembered that Monday was a National holiday. Headquarters would be closed until Thursday. They gave the Admiral a call and he asked them to come over to his house. He was having a barbeque.

When they got there they were surprised to see some old friends; Bud and Harriet, the Matonnies, Carolyn Imes, Jason and Gunny, Jack Keeter and the CAG Tom Boone.

Bud and Harriet were the first ones to rush over to greet them. They had been Bud's mentors and the godparents to baby AJ. They missed Harm and Mac a lot.

"Commander, Major! It's so good to see you!" cried Harriet.

"Who are you?" asked Mac pretending not to know them.

"He's Bud and I'm Harriet. Don't you remember us?" wailed Harriet.

"No, We lost our memories last year. Somehow we found ourselves back here in Washington. A hostess at a restaurant told us that we were in the military and stationed at JAG. 

We visited the Admiral Thursday, went to Bethesda, and now are at my place. We only remember our names. Sorry." replied Mac.

Harriet and Bud walked away disappointed. Their mentors and best friends didn't remember them. How were they going to get back to DC without their help. Harm and Mac always took care of them.

Harm and Mac walked over to see the Admiral. He was standing there talking with Tom Boone and Jack Keeter.

"Commander, Major. How is it going today?" asked the Admiral.

"Well enough Sir to know there stands two of the poorest excuses for tomcat pilots in the Navy." laughed Harm as he shook Tom and Jack's hand.

"It's nice to see you again CAG. It's been a long time."

"I thought you were dead Harm. What's the story?" replied Tom.

"No Sir, just flying under the radar." smiled Harm.

"That's not what I heard. I heard he and his wife were AWOL." commented Jack, always the trouble maker.

"So not true Jack, we were playing hide and seek. We just forgot that the game was over." replied Harm.

"Am I to take from this conversation Major that you have recovered your memories? How did you do it?" asked the Admiral.

"Yes Sir. Somehow being at my apartment and looking at the photos of us dancing in a photo album I have, brought back our memories." smiled Mac.

"I don't understand?" asked Tom.

"The Psychiatrist we saw at Bethesda told us we probably lost our memories when we woke from the crash so we wouldn't have to face the reality that the other one was dead. When we saw the photos, we could see the love we had for each other. 

Subconsciously it allow us to accept that we hadn't lost the one we loved. We found each other after we had thought we had lost each other. We had been there for each other when we were needed. It's like a curtain was removed from our memories." explained Mac.

"And now we have to arrange to get married again, this time using our proper names." smiled Harm.

"You mean to tell me that you got married when you didn't know who you were, but were to scared to do so when you did?" asked Tom shaking his head. These two had always amazed him.

Harm and Mac made the rounds making sure to talk to all their friends. They even let Harriet and Bud know that they remembered them and that they hoped that they would see them again in the future.

"Where are you going Sarah?" asked the Admiral. 

While Sarah was a Marine, at the present time it felt awkward to her to be call Major. It was going to take awhile to adjust to being Sarah MacKenzie, Major, US Marine Corp.

"Sir we need to fly back to Wisconsin. We have to say goodbye to a lot of good friends who helped us out during our time of diminished mental capacity. They took us in and cared for us until we were well enough to take care of ourselves." informed Mac.

"Very well, I assume that means you're going to be joining us again after all the paperwork has been completed." replied the Admiral.

"Yes Sir." agreed Mac.

Wednesday

31 May 2000

Ethyl's diner

Mac went in to see Ethyl. It had been two and a half weeks since she had seen her good friend. She didn't know how she was going to tell this sweet old lady that she wouldn't be staying there anymore.

How do you tell someone that you've recovered your memories and that the life you have been living for the last year wasn't good enough for you anymore? She was a lawyer, a Marine. She was very good at what she did. 

"Sarah, it's so nice to see you again. Everyone here at the diner has missed you." cried Ethyl when she saw Mac walk through the door.

"Sarah? I thought her name was Mackenzie?" asked a befuddled Tom the butcher.

"MacKenzie is my maiden name Tom. When Harm, that is Henry to everyone here, and I went to the Capitol on our honeymoon, we didn't realize that we were actually going home." Mac began to explain.

"Who the hell is Harm?" mumbled Bernie. He was confused. Then again he was always confused since he played football in high school and suffered a concussion.

"Harm is who Henry was before he lost his memory Bernie." sighed Alice.

"Harm is in the Navy. He's a former tomcat pilot and who is now a lawyer. His father was shot down in Vietnam. His name is on the Wall at the Mall. When he saw his father's name on the wall, we began to remember who we were.

When we went to dinner at a nice restaurant after our trip to the Wall, it turned out to be one of our favorite places to eat when we lived there. The wait staff knew who we were. They told us a little about ourselves and how well known we were in Washington.

It turns out that we knew each other before we met here at the diner. Though we weren't lovers, we were very good friends who knew each other very well. We worked together for three years. He's a lawyer for the Navy and I'm a lawyer for the Marines, a Major." smiled Mac.

"I ain't never seen a Marine that looked like you Sarah. I was in the Marines for ten years after Vietnam. They were the ugliest SOB's I ever met!" exclaimed Clem.

"You must have felt right at home Clem." laughed Sophie as well as everyone else. Clem would never be confused as one of the pretty people.

"We were on the way to the Great Lakes Naval Training Command to conduct an investigation when our plane crashed. We went to visit JAG Headquarters to get more information. 

The Admiral sent us to Bethesda to get checked out. While we were there we learned why we lost our memories. The Psychiatrist told us it was a coping mechanism. Our brains shut down after the accident because we didn't want to believe that the other was dead." continued Mac.

"But you found each other when you got here. It's been nearly nine months since he came into the diner and began eating his meals here." questioned Ethyl.

"I don't know the answer to that question. Why did it take so long for us to remember? I guess we shut it down so deeply so as not to feel the pain, that we didn't recognized that we had found each other. 

I guest it took us being home in my apartment looking at all the photos of us together in the album for us to remember." moaned Mac. 

"I brought several albums with me to show you Harm and my connection to each other. There are military photos, friendly activity photos, photos of our adventures, and finally our formal photos."

Everyone gathered around to take a look. They were amazed to see three albums completely filled in so short a period of time. Mac assured them that many had been taken by friends and many by professionals at special events.

They understood why they were returning to Washington, they had a very special life there. They also respected that these young professionals were serving their country which made all of them proud to know them.

Amanda's home

While Mac was visiting everyone at Ethyl's diner Harm had gone to see Amanda. She had been the first person Harm had known when he first woke up after the crash. She had saved her life.

"Henry? What are you doing here? I thought you were on your honeymoon." said Amanda disappointedly. 

She had hoped that she could have had something more with him. She was lonely and at an age when she was ready to get married and start a family. Henry was a very good candidate; tall, good looking, and very smart.

"I've come to tell you that I won't be staying here in town. Sarah and I are going back to Washington." replied Harm.

"Sarah? who's Sarah?" asked a bewildered Amanda. She thought that Henry married Mackenzie.

"Sarah is Mackenzie's first name. While we were in Washington we got our memories back. Her real name is Sarah MacKenzie. She's a lawyer in the Marines. She's stationed at JAG Headquarters in Washington." replied Harm with a big smile.

"She doesn't need to be in Washington to be a lawyer Henry." argued Amanda. 

Although Henry had married another there was possibilities that they could socialize at public events. Guys like Henry were hard to find. She wondered if they were legally married if they didn't use their real names.

"Amanda, my name isn't Henry, it's Harmon Rabb. I'm in the Navy. I'm a lawyer too." smiled Harm. He wondered if she would piece together what he had told her.

"I don't understand. Your name is Harmon?" asked Amanda. She didn't understand.

"Think about it Amanda. We both showed up in town about the same time. We both had lost our memories. There had to be some common denominator. Remember where you found me. What had you seen." urged Harm.

"I found you in the cockpit of a down plane, a plane that had broken in two." replied Amanda.

"Sarah was in the other half of the plane. Amanda, Sarah and I worked together at JAG before the crash. We were on our way to conduct an investigation when the plane was shot down." explained Harm.

"So you're telling me that you were destined to be with her because the two of you were already together before I found you." said Amanda as she tried to understand.

"We're soul mates Amanda. I've loved her since the first day I met her in the White House Rose Garden four years ago. We've traveled the world together. She's been my life for the last four years. 

I was a fighter pilot when I was younger, but I crashed. I was one of the best pilots before the crash. The scars on my back are from a ramp strike ten years ago.

There is one thing more Amanda. I will never forget you. You saved my life. I will forever be grateful to you for what you have done. If you are ever in Washington, come see Sarah and me. We'll always be your friend." smiled Harm.

Harm and Mac said their goodbyes to everyone who had been their friends during their time in Wisconsin. They had been lost souls in need of help. They found their way back to each other and finally to their lives.

They returned to Washington and their careers. It took awhile before all the paperwork was completed and they were able to return to work. They were married again at the Naval Academy before the end of June.

The End


End file.
